Vidas compartidas
by Angela Crimson07
Summary: Después de la muerte de Ron y Astoria; Harry, Hermione, Pansy y Draco tienen que hacerse cargo de sus hijos. ¿Serán capaces de mantener una vida familiar sin incidentes?
1. El sepelio

**CAPÍTULO I: El sepelio**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia pertenece al Proyecto New Writers de Cristy 1944.

**Pansy**

Hoy era el día, maldita sea, lo último que Pansy quería era ir al sepelio de su mejor amiga. Era tan desgarrador el simple hecho de pensar que ya estaba muerta siendo solo un año menor que ella, que a veces tenía la sensación de estar ahogándose en sus propios pensamientos cuando su mente se sumergía de lleno en los recuerdos que tenía de ella.

Finalmente, y sin poder evitar ese sentimiento desolador en su pecho se apareció en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el sepelio. Ya estaban ahí Molly y Arthur Weasley, así como Daphne y Blaise; al verlos, no pudo evitar pensar que la mayoría de sus amigos tenían serios problemas con los Weasley.

Antes de que se produjera la Batalla de Hogwarts, Daphne había sorprendido a todos al confesar su embarazo de uno de los gemelos. Fred había vivido lo suficiente para enterarse de que sería padre, pero no para presenciarlo. Una explosión se había llevado el último de sus suspiros, dejando a una chica rota por la pérdida y a unos niños huérfanos incluso antes de nacer. Ginevra también había muerto, pero su caso había sido más impactante que el de su hermano, ya que había descubierto que tenía un mes de embarazo cuando Bellatrix logró rajarle el cuello. Sorprendentemente Blaise había confesado ser el padre cuando todo acabó, y pocos meses después, Astoria había decidido celebrar la victoria mandándolo todo a la mierda y casándose con Ronald.

Ambos se habían sentido desamparados y melancólicos durante meses, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que la vida seguía su rumbo sin esperar a nadie. Blaise y Daphne habían decidido casarse con el único fin de darles un padre a los mellizos. Él había adoptado a los hijos de Fred como si fueran suyos, y a pesar de que no se amaban se respetaban. Blaise ya no podía imaginar un escenario en el que no tuviera a los niños cerca. Fred y Ginny. Ambos pelirrojos pero con rasgos de Daphne.

Pansy encontró a su amiga al entrar en la habitación continua. Daphne Greengrass tenía en brazos a su hija Isabella, de cabello negreo como Blaise y de piel blanca como ella. Buscó a los mellizos con la mirada, encontrándolos con Charlie Weasley que, a pesar de su aspecto rudo, era el tío favorito de todos.

Cerca de ahí estaban los señores Greengrass. Se veían deprimidos, desamparados, incluso con un deje de culpabilidad en la mirada. Pansy había esperado que así fuera, pues el cargo de conciencia que debían estar experimentando en ese momento por haber desheredado a Astoria por casarse con Ronald debía ser enorme.

Sin atreverse a acercarse a Daphne y a Blaise, Pansy siguió recorriendo a los presentes con la mirada. Cerca de los cuerpos diviso a Bill y Fleur intentando consolar a la pequeña Victoire que lloraba desconsoladamente la muerte de su tía Astoria, Dominique estaba en los brazos de su padre y la mujer abrazaba a la bebé Camille con fuerza. Un poco más allá, vio a los últimos dos presentes del pequeño sepelio: Hermione Granger lloraba desconsolada con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry Potter, cuyos ojos verdes reflejaban la tristeza de quien sabía que jamás volvería a ver a quien alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo.

De repente alguien la abrazó por la espalda

—Llegaste temprano— susurró Draco en su oído.

—Sí, no pude aguantar mucho en casa.

—Bueno, ven. Hay que dar el pésame a los Weasley.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente a Molly y Arthur; en cuanto los vio, Molly la abrazó con fuerza y la sintió sollozar en su hombro.

—Gracias por venir Pansy— dijo entre hipidos.

Pansy se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte. Molly se había convertido en una madre para ella después de que su padre fuese encerrado en Azkaban y su madre hubiese huido a Merlín sabía dónde. Ambas eran totalmente opuestas, tanto física como emocionalmente. Mientras que una siempre se había comportado fría y distante con ella, la otra le había proporcionado la calidez y el cariño materno que siempre había necesitado. Al pensar que esa mujer, a pesar de su bondad y su buen corazón, ya había perdido tres de sus hijos… no pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos.

Cuando se separaron, Pansy recordó involuntariamente como había entrado a la familia de Molly Weasley.

Había acompañado a Daphne a aquella casa para contarles lo ocurrido con Fred; ya que necesitaba desesperadamente un soporte para su hijo; estaba ya en el cuarto mes de embarazo y sabía que si se lo contaba a sus padres estos la desheredarían y se quedaría con el bebé en la calle.

Astoria era una visitante frecuente ahí, así que no era raro que llevase algunas amigas de vez en cuando.

—Hola Molly— había saludado al entrar.

—Astoria querida, que gusto verte— había respondido la mujer al tiempo que la abrazaba.

—Ella es mi hermana Daphne y ella mi amiga Pansy.

Molly las había abrazado y besado a ambas, y enseguida las hizo pasar a la sala donde estaba el resto de la familia. En cuanto habían tomado asiento, Astoria había tomado la iniciativa:

—Molly, mi hermana quiere hablar contigo, es algo importante.

—¿Qué ocurre cariño?— había preguntado con tono maternal. La chica se había llevado las manos a la cara y había empezado a sollozar de repente, incapaz de proferir una sola palabra.

—Señora Weasley…— había dicho Pansy

—Molly, querida— había pedido la mujer, que miraba con preocupación a la devastada hermana de Astoria.

—Verá Molly, mi amiga está embarazada de su hijo Fred.

La sutileza nunca fue lo suyo, por eso todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante sus palabras.

—¿Eso es cierto querida?— había preguntado esta vez mirando a Daphne

—Sí señora Weasley, Fred y yo estábamos enamorados.

Molly había dirigido su mirada a George para saber un poco más. El chico había parecido contener la respiración un momento, pero luego había asentido con resignación.

—Sí mamá. Creo fue unas semanas antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts, no sé cómo empezaron, pero lo que dice Greengrass es cierto.

Ante esto Molly se derrumbó y abrazó a Daphne mientras sollozaba

—Oh hija, y ahora supongo que estás sola

—Sí Molly, es por eso que vine a verla— confesó.

—No te preocupes cariño, aquí tendrás el apoyo de todos, después de todo, tu hijo es lo último que nos queda de Fred

Después de esta visita, ambas empezaron a frecuentar mucho a Molly Weasley, al grado que se volvió una madre para ambas.

Empezaron a descender los ataúdes de Astoria y Ron y, volvió a la realidad. Su mejor amiga había muerto y ya era tiempo de que empezara a aceptarlo por difícil que fuera.

Cuando los cuerpos estuvieron bajo tierra, se aparecieron en La Madriguera, donde se llevaría a cabo un almuerzo. Cuando estaban a punto de empezar, llegó Percy acompañado del Ministro Kinsgley

—Kingsley, me alegra que vinieras.

—Lamento llegar tarde Molly, pero teníamos asuntos en el Ministerio.

—Por favor pasa, vamos a empezar apenas.

Kingsley tomó asiento y comenzamos a comer. Pansy no pasó por alto que no apartaba la mirada de Potter, Granger, Draco y ella..


	2. Después del sepelio

**CAPÍTULO II: Después del sepelio**

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia participa en el proyecto_ **_New Writters de Cristy 1994_**.

**Cristy, muchas gracias por corregir este capítulo.**

_Harry_

Aún no podía creer que su mejor amigo estuviera muerto, era inaudito. Habían vivido muchas cosas juntos y habían sobrevivido a la guerra, parecía una broma cruel del destino que hubiese muerto así.

Cuando se aparecieron en La Madriguera notó inmediatamente la ausencia de sus sobrinos, no habían estado en el sepelio, lo que era perfectamente comprensible, pero el no verlos en la casa le pareció algo muy extraño. Enseguida se percató también de la ausencia de Theo y Luna, así que dedujo que estarían con ellos.

Almorzaron en silencio, envueltos por una atmósfera pesada y deprimente, y cuando terminó el almuerzo, Kingsley se levantó de su asiento y anunció:

—Molly, antes que todo, mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de Ron. Si bien no lo conocí mucho, era un héroe de guerra muy querido. Voy a decirles el porqué de mi presencia en este evento tan triste y familiar. Daré lectura inmediata al testamento de Ronald y Astoria Weasley. Pero antes de hacerlo necesito hablar en privado con Harry, Hermione, Pansy y Draco.

Los aludidos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la casa, se reunieron en un sauce llorón y una vez ahí, Kingsley habló:

—Chicos, antes que nada, mis condolencias por la muerte de sus amigos, sé que eran muy cercanos. Desafortunadamente, sus amigos dejaron huérfanos a cuatro pequeños, de los cuales tengo entendido ustedes son sus padrinos. De acuerdo a la ley, ante la muerte de ambos padres, ustedes quedan como los tutores legales. En caso de negarse, tendrían que pagar una multa y los niños quedarían bajo la tutela del Ministerio.

Kingsley los observó atentamente, los cuatro estaban atónitos. Harry al menos no tenía pensado formar una familia tan pronto, Hermione tampoco y, aunque Pansy y Draco pertenecían a familias sangre pura, aún no se habían comprometido con nadie.

»Antes de morir, Astoria me pidió que le dijera a ustedes que confiaba a sus pequeños a su cuidado. Debido a que ustedes fueron padrinos doble vez, es necesario que por parejas cuiden a los cuatro niños. De acuerdo a la petición de Astoria, Harry y Pansy cuidarán a William y a Christine, y Draco y Hermione a Athenea y Eleonor. La cuenta que tienen en Gringotts y las ganancias de la librería les serán entregadas a ustedes hasta que los niños cumplan la mayoría de edad. Además, recibirán apoyo económico por parte del Ministerio para mantener a los niños.

Kingsley los miró esperando una respuesta. Finalmente Hermione habló:

—Kingsley, Ron fue uno de mis mejores amigos desde que lo conocí y le tenía mucho aprecio a Astoria, así que estoy dispuesta a cumplir con lo que me toca.

—Gracias Hermione, no esperaba menos de ti. Pero antes de explicarte, necesito saber cuál será la decisión de los demás para indicar qué procede.

Harry se adelantó y se posicionó junto a Hermione.

—Cuenta conmigo Kingsley.

—Siento que nosotros no podremos Kingsley. —Se escuchó la voz temblorosa de Parkinson, que había estado hablando un momento con Malfoy—. Temo que aún no estoy lista para formar una familia y no quiero que los niños me juzguen por mi pasado.

—Pansy, los niños no los juzgarían, el juzgarlos a ustedes sería como juzgar a su madre.

La chica le dirigió una mirada recelosa antes de contestar.

—No lo sé Kingsley, necesitaríamos pensarlo.

—Chicos, véanlo de esta manera, son los hijos de Astoria, su amiga. Creo que eso es algo por lo que deberían de aceptar.

Pansy suspiró resignada y asintió con la cabeza.

—Excelente, los espero mañana en el Ministerio a las once para aclarar los términos y políticas de la custodia.

Tras esto todos se dirigieron a la casa de nuevo. Ahí Kingsley dio lectura al testamento que Astoria había redactado en sus últimos momentos de vida:

La casa y el dinero les pertenecerían a ellos hasta que los niños cumplieran la mayoría de edad; además, dejó especificaciones para algunos objetos que debían de ser entregados a sus hijos a cierta edad, así como regalos para los cumpleaños hasta los 18 años y su obsequio por la entrada y la graduación de Hogwarts. También cartas y fotos para todos sus amigos y familiares. Llegados a este punto, la señora Greengrass estaba inconsolable y Kingsley solicitó la presencia de Luna, Theo y los niños.

Ellos se aparecieron con las gemelas en los brazos y los niños a su lado. En cuanto William vio a Harry, se acercó corriendo para abrazarlo. Parkinson y él eran sus padrinos, y él le tenía especial afecto desde que le regaló su primera escoba de juguete.

En cuanto lo tomó en sus brazos se puso a llorar.

—Calma campeón, todo va a estar bien.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará con nosotros ahora que mis papás ya no están? —preguntó entre hipidos.

—Estamos viéndolo, tranquilo.

Con estas palabras consiguió calmarlo y Kingsley procedió a entregar las cartas que habían dejado Ron y Astoria. Cada persona ahí presente recibió una carta, ya fuese de Ron o de Astoria, y sus hijos una de cada uno, así como Molly y Arthur. A Hermione y a Harry les entregaron las de las gemelas.

Le pareció raro lo planeado que parecía todo, desde el testamento hasta las cartas. Tantas no pudieron haber sido hechas en sus últimos momentos de vida, pero decidió guardar sus dudas para más tarde. Ahora no era el momento.

Durante unos minutos reinó el silencia mientras todos leían sus cartas; Harry decidió guardar la suya y la Christine para más tarde, anticipando la emoción que le ocasionaría. En ese momento William se acercó y le tendió sus cartas.

—¿Me las lees padrino?

—Claro.

Tomó las cartas y lo sentó en sus piernas mientras abría una de las cartas al azar.

«Querido William:

Ahora que redacto esta carta, no puedo evitar pensar en el día que naciste. Fue uno de los días más hermosos de toda mi vida. Fue una gran satisfacción el que, tras seis horas de parto, pudiera tenerte finalmente en mis brazos.

Will, eres mi hijo mayor. Tú y tus hermanos son el mayor logro de toda mi vida. Te amo, y quiero que sepas que, aunque ahora yo no esté contigo físicamente, siempre te acompañaré.

No dejes que esto te enoje con la vida, confío en que te dejo con personas que cuidarán de ti como yo lo hice.

Recuerda que todo pasa por algo, y que la vida no permitirá que te ocurra algo malo.

Te quiere,

Mamá.»

Cuando terminó de leerla, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Los niños habían perdido a sus padres igual que él, pero estaba decidido a evitar que vivieran una infancia como la suya. Daría su vida si fuera necesario para evitarlo.

Will también estaba llorando y lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Padrino, ¿crees que mi mamá sigue conmigo?

—Claro que sí, mientras no la olvides, todo el tiempo estará contigo. ¿Quieres que leamos la carta de tu papá?

—Sí, está bien.

«William:

Honestamente, espero que esta carta nunca llegue a tus manos, porque eso significaría que tu madre y yo hemos muerto antes de tiempo, y lo último que deseo es que estés solo.

En caso de que llegase, quiero decirte que no tengo palabras para decirte cuán grande es mi amor por ti. Eres un niño demasiado bueno y caritativo con los demás. Llegaste a este mundo en circunstancias difíciles y a pesar de todo nunca has dejado de luchar.

No quiero que dejes de luchar nunca, me gusta pensar que eres un león más valiente de lo que fui yo.

Cuida de tus hermanas ahora que yo ya no podré hacerlo. Sé que saldrás adelante porque cuentas con el apoyo de todos aquellos que te quieren, y yo sé que siempre te apoyaran.

Nunca te rindas.

Atte. Papá»


	3. Papeleo

**Capítulo III: Papeleo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _Este fic participa en el proyecto New Writters deCristy 1994._

_Por cierto, una disculpa para Cygnus Dorado; debí de hacer agradecido desde antes la magnífica imagen que hizo para el fic. Gracias linda_.

Gracias Cristy, por betear este capítulo.

_Bueno, volví después de tanto tiempo. Gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron su review en los capítulos anteriores. Disfruten de este._

* * *

**Hermione**

La mañana siguiente amaneció ligeramente nublada. Los niños habían vuelto con Theo y Luna y ella tenía que ir al Ministerio.

Disfrutó de una larga ducha mientras pensaba que el sabático que se había tomado le ayudaría con los niños, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Nunca pensó en formar una familia y ahora parecía que lo haría con su peor enemigo y los hijos de su amigo muerto.

De repente, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el accidente de Ron y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Había convencido a Ron de llevar a Astoria a cenar a un restaurante muggle, recomendándole usar el auto. Entre todos sus amigos habían planeado hacerles una fiesta sorpresa por su décimo aniversario.

Fue épico ver su cara de sorpresa cuando los encontraron ahí; bailaron, bebieron y comieron hasta la medianoche, cuando ambos decidieron retirarse. Era una noche lluviosa y Ron quería aparecerse en su casa.

—Ron, no puedes dejar aquí el auto, levantaría sospechas y te saldría muy caro el estacionamiento.

—Está bien Mione, creo que tendré que llevármelo.

—Conduce con cuidado, te quiero.

Se despidieron con un abrazo, aunque nunca imaginó que ese sería el último que se darían. Unas horas más tarde, cuando ya estaba en casa, recibió una llamada donde le avisaban de que los señores Weasley habían tenido un accidente automovilístico y estaban es el hospital.

Inmediatamente se apareció en las afueras y corrió hacia recepción. Todo había sido culpa de un idiota borracho que conducía con exceso de velocidad. Había chocado con el lateral del auto y lo había estampado contra un árbol.

Cuando finalmente le permitieron verlos, Ron acababa de morir. Se quedó junto a Astoria que, con su último aliento de vida, le dio las gracias por ser su amiga y le suplicó que cuidara de sus hijos.

Para cuando llegaron Harry, Malfoy y Parkinson, ella aun sujetaba la mano de Astoria, que acababa de reunirse con Ron.

El agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Terminó de bañarse, se arregló y bajó a desayunar. Como vio que aun le quedaba tiempo, arregló el resto de su casa y se dirigió al Ministerio.

Llegó a las once menos cinco y ahí ya estaban Harry y Malfoy. Saludó al último con un asentimiento de cabeza y abrazó a Harry. Poco después llegó Parkinson, y a las once en punto, Kingsley los hizo pasar a su despacho.

—Antes de comenzar, quisiera advertirles de la responsabilidad que contrae la adopción. No solo supone que tendrán que mantener a los niños, deben de pasar tiempo con ellos y darles cariño. Para saber cómo tratar con ellos, deberán de tomar cursos para padres adoptivos, dos como mínimo. Los niños deberán de tener una educación inclusiva, sabrán tanto del mundo muggle como del mágico.

»Deberán vivir con ambos tutores, juntos. No podemos permitir que los niños crezcan en una familia disfuncional; por lo mismo, si tienen una pareja, se les pide de favor que no la presenten a los niños. Dentro de una semana, recibirán la visita de un empleado del Ministerio que evaluará sus propiedades para decidir cuál es mejor para que vivan con los niños. No es necesario que vendan su propiedad en el caso de no ser elegida. Por supuesto, podrán conservarla.

—Kingsley —interrumpió Pansy—, ¿eso significa que no podemos casarnos con alguien más después de adoptar a los niños?

—Sé que resulta abusivo, Pansy, pero es un pequeño sacrificio por los hijos de tu amiga. Si no están de acuerdo en algo de lo dicho, todavía están a tiempo de no aceptar la adopción.

El silencio reinó en la sala y Kingsley siguió hablando.

—Bueno, puesto que todos están de acuerdo, necesitaré que firmen los siguientes papeles. Una vez firmados, pasarán tres meses antes de que les entreguemos a los niños; durante ese tiempo, tomarán los cursos y empezarán a convivir entre ustedes. Todos los avances serán monitoreados por el Ministerio. Una vez que los niños vivan con ustedes, recibirán una visita de un agente ministerial una vez al mes para evaluar los resultados.

Nadie dijo nada, así que les extendió los papeles que habrían de firmar, y cada uno de ellos plasmó su firma.

—Les sugiero que vayan conviviendo entre ustedes. Sé que no será fácil, pero con el tiempo podrán acostumbrarse. Los dejo para que vayan empezando.

Salió de la oficina, dejando un silencio incómodo entre los chicos. Hermione intentó entretenerse leyendo los papeles de adopción mientras los otros se lanzaban miradas incómodas.

Cuando terminó, se puso de pie para retirarse, pero en ese momento entraron Theo y Luna con los niños.

William atravesó corriendo la estancia y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry.

—Hola, campeón. ¿Cómo estás?

—Tío, ¿es cierto que ahora iré a vivir contigo?

—Sí, dentro de unos meses irás a vivir con la tía Pansy y conmigo. Solo es cuestión de terminar el papeleo.

Pansy había volteado ante la mención de su nombre, y se quedó asombrada al ver la bonita estampa que formaban Harry y William abrazados. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro por la emoción del niño; sonrisa que no pudo ocultar cuando el moreno se la regresó. Se limitó a mirarlo y después volteó a ver a Draco.

Mientras tanto, Athenea (cuyo nombre había elegido Hermione) avanzó tímidamente hacia la Gryffindor, quien la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. La castaña sonrió alegre. Contar con el cariño de esa niña innegablemente mejoraba su vida.

—Hola chicos —saludó Luna, que entró con una de las bebés en los brazos.

—¿Qué tal, Luna? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Oh, nada, Harry. Creímos que sería bueno que empezaran a convivir con los niños, así que los trajimos un rato.

Pansy había corrido para quitarle a Eleonor de los brazos a Theo en cuanto había entrado. Al parecer sentía una conexión especial por esa niña. Mientras Pansy acurrucaba a la bebé, Luna se acercó a Draco.

—¿No quieres sostenerla, Draco? —preguntó al tiempo que le extendía a Christine.

—No lo creo, Lovegood, gracias.

—¿Por qué no?

—No sé cómo sostenerla.

Ella sonrió beatíficamente y se paró frente a él.

—Extiende tus brazos. Una vez que la tengas, flexiona los codos para que no se resbale. Apoya su cabeza en tu antebrazo y sostenle las piernas con el otro brazo. —Conforme hablaba iba acomodando a la bebé en sus brazos.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Draco cuando sintió la fragilidad de la pequeña contra él; Hermione, que estaba mirando enternecida la escena, no pudo evitar pensar que era la primera vez que veía sonreír al rubio.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras cada uno disfrutaba de su tiempo con sus ahijados.

—¿Cómo van con el papeleo?

—Supongo que bien, Luna. Por el momento nada se ha complicado.

—Me alegra oír eso. ¿Qué tal llevan a convivencia entre ustedes?

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación.

—Ya veo —dijo la rubia sonriendo—. ¿por qué no empiezan a convivir antes de que les entreguen a los niños? Creo que sería una buena idea.

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas incómodas y Harry respondió por todos.

—Sí, creo que eso haremos.

—¿Por qué no empiezan ahorita? Theo y yo podemos ayudarlos.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, Theo —dijo mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas.

El chico se sobó adolorido y se limitó a asentir.

—Ummm, no lo creo, pero gracias —terció Hermione, respondiendo a la pregunta anterior de Luna.

—Oh vamos. Hermione, ¿les importaría a ti y a Draco llevarse a los niños? Theo y yo saldremos con Harry y Pansy.

—Ah, supongo que no. ¿Te importaría, Malfoy?

—No, creo que no, Granger.

—Bien —dijo Luna—. ¿A dónde irán, chicos?

—Ammm, mi casa está cerca de aquí, y podríamos aparecernos.

—Bien, diviértanse.

Hermione tomó a Eleonor de los brazos de Pansy y, junto con Draco, salieron de la oficina con los cuatro niños.

—Athenea, dame la mano. William, dale la mano al tío Draco.

Ambos niños hicieron lo que les pedían y Hermione terminó de acomodar a Eleonor en sus brazos.

—Malfoy, ¿te importaría cambiar de lado a William? Así le dará la mano a Athenea y podré aparecernos a todos.

El chico hizo lo indicado y pocos después estuvieron frente a una pequeña pero hogareña casa.

—Pasa, iré a preparar té.

Acomodó a Eleonor en un sillón de la sala y abrió la puerta trasera para que William y Athenea saliesen a jugar al patio de atrás. Cuando regresó a la sala, Draco estaba analizando una de las fotografías de la chimenea. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de la sala y se caminó hacia el rubio.

—¿Esta eres tú de niña?

—Sí.

—Tu cabello no ha cambiado —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Supongo que no.

—Esta casa…

—Era de mis padres, aquí vivía cuando era niña.

—¿Y tu padres?

—No sé dónde se encuentran.

—Tú…

Antes de que pudiera completar la oración, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Hermione abrió y se vio sorprendida por Daphne, quien la abrazó cariñosamente.

—Hola, Hermione.

—Hola, Daphne, Blaise. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Luna nos dijo dónde encontrarlos.

—¿Luna?

—Oh sí. Ella, Theo y nosotros queremos ayudarlos a convivir entre ustedes. Así que aquí estamos Blaise y yo. ¿Podemos pasar?

—Adelante.

Ambos chicos, entraron a la sala y saludaron a Draco.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Daphne y Blaise vinieron a ayudarnos —respondió Hermione con voz cansada.

Draco los miró a todos sorprendido. Y, por primera vez, él y Hermione coincidieron en algo: Iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

_Holaaa, volví después de tanto tiempo. Como verán, este capítulo resuelve la pregunta de cómo murieron Ron y Astoria. Ahora que ya regresó mi musa, les dejo una doble actualización, y prometo actualización cada semana (a menos que esté en exámenes)_

_No me odien por no actualizar en tanto tiempo y dejen un review. ; )_


	4. Conociéndonos

**CAPÍTULO IV: Conociéndonos**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Este fic participa en el proyecto New Writters de Cristy1994"_

_Gracias a Cygnus Dorado por la magnífica y hermosa portada que diseñó para la historia._

Gracias Cristy, por betear éste capítulo

* * *

**Draco**

Después de que Hermione preparara más té, todos se sentaron en la pequeña sala de la castaña. Un silencio incómodo se hubiera apoderado del momento si Daphne no hubiera hablado en ese momento.

—¿Cómo van con el papeleo?

—Nada mal, apenas vamos empezando. ¿Pueden decirme por qué decidieron aliarse con Lovegood para hacernos la vida imposible?

—No te sientas tan importante, Draco —respondió Blaise secamente—, lo hacemos por los niños. Prefiero que mis sobrinos crezcan en un hogar no tan lleno de mierda. Bastante tienen con haber perdido a sus padres.

Esta respuesta bastó para que Draco se hundiera en el sillón y Hermione centrara su total atención en la taza que tenía en las manos.

—Chicos, Blaise no lo quiso decir así; es solo que… entiendo que todos tenemos problemas con nuestras familias, solo queremos evitarle eso a los niños.

—Gracias, Daphne. Yo lo entiendo, y de verdad lo agradezco; estoy dispuesta a cooperar.

—¿Y tú, Draco?

El aludido volteó a ver a Christine y se limitó a asentir.

—Bien, así me gusta. Por el momento, ¿qué les parece si se quedan solos con los niños hasta que vengan Luna y Theo? Mientras pueden platicar. Blaise y yo los esperamos para cenar el viernes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, gracias. Ahí estaremos —respondió Hermione por los dos, lo que le ganó una mirada sorprendida de Draco.

Después de aquello Daphne y Blaise se despidieron y se fueron, dejando la sala en silencio con su partida.

—¿Aceptaste por complacerles o porque de verdad lo quieres? —preguntó Draco rompiendo la tensión.

—Porque de verdad lo quiero. Esos niños merecen una mejor vida de la que pueden tener los huérfanos. Son hijos de mi mejor amigo y estoy dispuesta a todo para eso.

Él asintió, comprensivo, antes de hablar.

—Me alegra oír eso. En ese caso cuenta conmigo. Soy Draco Malfoy, Slytherin y fanático del Quidditch —dijo al tiempo que le extendía la mano.

Hermione sonrió y le estrechó la mano suavemente.

—Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. Y amo los libros.

—Bien, Hermione Granger, antes de que llegaran Blaise y Daphne estábamos hablando de esta casa.

La mención del tema nubló un poco el semblante de la chica, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente.

—Oh, cierto. Bien, la casa era de mis padres, aquí vivía de niña.

—¿Y luego? ¿Qué pasó?

—Antes de la guerra tuve que desmemorizar a mis padres y enviarlos a Australia para protegerlos; sabía que los mortífagos buscarían dañarme de cualquier forma, así que quité a mis padres del mapa.

—¿No los has buscado?

—Sí, pero no sé lo que hicieron con su vida, y en el caso de encontrarlos ellos ni siquiera recordarían que tuvieron una hija, así que hace unos años que dejé de buscarlos.

—Lo lamento, de verdad.

—Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida después de la guerra?

—Preferiría no hablar de eso, Granger. Quizá más adelante.

La chica se limitó a asentir, resignada.

—Por cierto, chequé los cursos de paternidad. ¿Te importaría que tomásemos más de los requeridos?

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó con una mueca.

—Sí, si quieres ser un buen padre.

—Granger, te agradecería que no usaras esa palabra todavía.

—Bien, bien. ¿Pero dices que sí a los cursos?

—No, no estoy de acuerdo. Tengo un trabajo que requiere de mucho de mi tiempo.

—Malfoy, es necesario. En dos cursos no aprenderemos lo necesario.

—Granger, no insistas. Con dos es más que suficiente, uno en el mundo mágico y otro en el muggle.

—En el muggle podemos tomar uno para padres adoptivos y otro para padres primerizos, es muy importante que estemos lo mejor preparados posible. Y en el mágico uno para padres adoptivos de huérfanos de guerra.

—No, no necesito cursos para ser padre. Han pasado tres siglos de generaciones de Malfoy, y nunca, ningún hombre Malfoy ha tenido que tomar cursos de paternidad; bastante ridículo haré yo tomando dos cursos. No necesito más —declaró con petulancia.

—¡Eres un retrograda, Malfoy! Ahora entiendo por qué eres así. A tu padre no le hubiera hecho daño tomar algunos de estos cursos.

—¡¿Acabas de insultar a mi padre?!

—No, acabo de insultar a tu ascendencia Malfoy.

—Mira Granger, no creo que sepas de lo que hablas —murmuró con los dientes apretados.

—Sí, sí lo sé, Malfoy. Sé perfectamente bien la clase de víboras de las que estoy hablando.

No se habían dado cuenta de lo juntos que estaban sus caras hasta que una vocecita los interrumpió.

—Tía Mione, Athenea quiere jugo.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente y Hermione avanzó hacia William; Draco se odió al instante por dirigir sus ojos allí involuntariamente, pero no pudo evitar pensar que la castaña sabelotodo tenía un buen trasero.

—Claro cielo. ¿Tú también quieres?

—Sí, por favor.

Mientras Hermione servía el jugo de los niños en vasitos de plástico, Draco se quedó mirando asombrado a Athenea, pensando en lo similar que era a su madre y en la primera vez que ella hirió a alguien.

Estaba en su séptimo año de Hogwarts y caminaba por los pasillos con la seguridad y la arrogancia de quien sabe el poder que tiene cuando la vio caminar hacia el lago. Se había prendado de ella desde la primera vez que la había visto, y ese había parecido ser un buen momento para hacérselo saber.

—Astoria.

—Oh, hola Draco.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a estudiar cerca del lago.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Claro, y podrías ayudarme de paso —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Astoria estuvo estudiando hasta que empezó a oscurecer, y Draco tuvo tiempo de contemplarla todo lo que había querido.

—Ya terminé, Draco. Hay que ir al castillo.

—Astoria, yo… hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo… hace tiempo que me gustas. Y quería preguntarte si te interesaría un contrato matrimonial entre nuestras familias.

Astoria se mostró sumamente sorprendida, y se ruborizó antes de responder.

—Draco, yo… me siento halagada, pero me temo que no puedo corresponderte.

En ese momento, Draco, a pesar de la educación que había recibido, no pudo evitar usar legeremancia en ella.

—Astoria, ¿por qué Ronald?

—Yo… ¡¿Draco, cómo lo sabes?!

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, pero…

—Sé que lo consideras una persona inferior a nosotros, pero él es especial y muy bueno conmigo. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Sí, yo…

—Te aprecio, Draco, y quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. Confío en que esto no cambie las cosas.

Draco frunció el ceño con resignación.

—Solo déjame ayudarte. Necesitas saber oclumancia o serás considerada una traidora entre nosotros.

—Gracias, acepto la ayuda gustosamente. ¿Te veo mañana para mi primera clase?

—Claro.

Astoria jamás lo sabría, pero a pesar de no haber matado en la guerra, Draco sintió como su corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos tras ese rechazo.

—Malfoy, Malfoy —la voz de Hermione llamándolo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. ¡Malfoy!

—Lo siento, Granger. ¿Qué decías?

—William te hizo una pregunta —respondió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre, William?

—¿Tú y mi tía Hermione son esposos?

Draco volteó a ver a la castaña (que trataba de contener la risa que le causaba el asunto), con la incredulidad y el asombro grabados en su rostro.

—No, Will. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque hace un rato estaban discutiendo como papá y mamá discutían cuando él hacía algo que molestaba a mamá —confesó con un deje de tristeza.

—No, la tía Hermione y yo discutíamos porque ambos tenemos puntos de vista diferentes sobre algo que hay que arreglar.

El niño pareció meditar muy bien sus palabras antes de responder.

—¿Y están molestos?

—No, el tío Draco y yo no estamos enojados.

—¿Entonces por qué están tan serios?

—Porque acabamos de discutir.

—Reconcíliense —sugirió el chico, como si fuera lo más fácil.

—¿Y cómo sugieres que lo hagamos, cariño? —preguntó ella.

—Después de discutir, papá siempre le daba un beso a mamá y ella se ponía contenta. Quizás el tío Draco debería darte un beso, ¿no crees?

Ambos se miraron, sumamente sorprendidos.

—No creo que sea necesario, Will. Con una disculpa bastará. Mira.

»Malfoy, te pido una disculpa por el malentendido que tuvimos hace unos momentos, espero que no me guardes rencor.

—Disculpa aceptada, Granger, no te preocupes.

—¿Lo ves? Todo está arreglado entre nosotros.

—No —replicó obstinado—, hace falta que el tío Draco bese a la tía Hermione.

Los dos se voltearon a ver sin saber qué hacer, y después de un momento Draco avanzó hacia ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder hablarle al oído, se limitó a darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

—¿Ahora ves por qué hay que tomar más de dos cursos?

—Tú ganas, Granger.

Ella correspondió el beso y poco después se separaron.

—Listo, William. Ambos estamos reconciliados.

Jugaron con los niños un rato más, y al poco de caer la tarde, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí lo dejo por el momento. Prometo actualización para la próxima semana. Hágame saber sus opiniones y comentarios mediante un review._

_Gracias : )_


	5. Esto podría funcionar

**CAPÍTULO V. Esto podría funcionar**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _Este fic participa en el proyecto New Writters de Cristy 1994._

Muchas gracias a CygnusDorado por la portada de la historia, y a Cristy por revisarla.

* * *

_Hola! Sé que he estado desaparecida mucho tiempo, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia; no pienso abandonarla, así que no se preocupen. Muchas gracias por sus reviews en los capítulos anteriores, y para informar a las interesadas que la historia ya está disponible también en Wattpad._

_Bueno, disfruten de la lectura, y por favor, dejen Reviews aunque no los merezca jsjsjs._

* * *

**PANSY**

Ella, Harry, Theo y Luna salieron del Ministerio y entraron en una cafetería cercana; evitó toda conversación con el moreno y dejó que Luna llenase el silencio con su plática sobre criaturas imaginarias.

Cuando terminaron sus bebidas, la rubia guardó silencio y Theo dirigió una mirada incómoda alrededor.

—Harry, Pansy. Luna y yo queremos hablar con ustedes.

—¿Qué pasa, Theo?

—Es sobre los niños. Sé de muy buena fuente que los señores Greengrass van a pedir su custodia.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Harry.

—Son sus abuelos, y los quieren con ellos.

—No lo voy a permitir —intervino Pansy—, renegaron de Astoria y la abandonaron cuando más los necesitaba, los desconocieron desde que nacieron, no pueden aparecer de la nada ahora y demandar su custodia.

—Yo sé que ninguno de ustedes quiere eso para los niños, así como Hermione y Draco tampoco lo permitirían, por eso es esencial que ustedes sean un buen ejemplo y que se lleven bien. Por petición de Astoria y de manera legal, ustedes son los tutores de los niños, pero si el Ministerio observa una mala relación entre ustedes, la custodia pasará a sus abuelos.

—¿Qué sugieres, Theo? –preguntó Harry.

—Que se lleven bien, no le den al Ministerio ningún motivo para que pueda quitarles a los niños. Aunque aquí es donde entra un pequeño favor: no le digan nada a Hermione y a Draco, ambos son muy impulsivos y querrán intervenir de manera legal. Limítense a dar un buen ejemplo de convivencia, y ellos los seguirán.

Ambos asintieron pensativos.

—Confío en ustedes, chicos —declaró la rubia—, sé que no permitirán que nada les ocurra a los niños.

Ella y su esposo se levantaron y los dejaron solos. Después de un silencio incómodo, Harry finalmente habló.

—Parkinson… emmm.

—No es necesario que digas nada, Potter. Estoy dispuesta a llevarme bien contigo. Esos niños se merecen algo mejor que ideas falsas sobre la sangre.

—Bien, ¿Te gustaría establecer de una vez parámetros para nuestra convivencia?

—Sí. Para empezar, me gustaría que eligiésemos los cursos a los que vamos a asistir.

—Oh, claro. Mira, estuve checando los folletos, y en el mundo muggle habrá uno sobre cómo tratar a tus hijos adoptados.

—Bien, y en el mágico hay uno para padres primerizos.

Después de discutir un rato, finalmente acordaron en tomar cuatro cursos en ambos mundos.

—Yo… eh, Parkinson.

—Pansy —interrumpió ella—, llámame Pansy, a final de cuentas vamos a vivir juntos.

—Pansy, ¿vives con alguien?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Si tengo pareja?

—No, si compartes casa con alguien, no sé, tus padres, algún hermano o primo. Ya sabes, por si el representante del Ministerio elige tu propiedad y alguien más vive ahí.

—No —respondió secamente—, vivo sola, y prefiero no hablar de eso. ¿Tú vives con alguien?

—Sí, con Andromeda Tonks y mi ahijado Teddy.

—El nombre de Andromeda no me parece conocido.

—Oh, bueno, de soltera era Andromeda Black, pero se casó con un muggle y la desheredaron.

—Ya recuerdo, la mediana de las Black.

—Exactamente, perdió a su hija, su esposo y su yerno durante la guerra; Teddy es lo único que le queda.

—Su hija —suspiró, ligeramente abatida—, recuerdo que Bellatrix estaba obsesionada con matarla.

—Sí, porque Nymphandora se casó con el profesor Remus.

—¿El hombre lobo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, pero su hijo no heredó esa condición. Ted murió antes de la batalla, creo que lo mataron los carroñeros, y Lupin y Nymphandora en la batalla.

—Y ahora tú vives con ellos.

—Sí, estamos viviendo en Grimmauld Place, supongo que podría ser incómodo para ti el convivir ya no solo conmigo, sino también con ellos. Siempre puedo presentar al Ministerio alguna propiedad de los Potter y dejarlos a ellos en la mansión Black.

—Potter…

Harry no la dejó interrumpir y siguió hablando.

—Pero sí quiero pedirte un poco de comprensión. Tendré que visitarlos a diario ya que son muy especiales e importantes para mí, y Teddy me ve como su padre.

—Harry —comenzó cuando él guardó silencio—, no me gustaría alejar a un niño de su padre. Aunque, como tú dices, podría ser incómodo para mí el convivir con ustedes… estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Pero antes de tomar una decisión, quisiera conocer a Andromeda.

—Por supuesto, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros el viernes? Andy estará encantada de recibirte.

—Bien, estaré en Grimmauld Place a las siete en punto.

—Dejaré abierta la Red Flú para que llegues sin complicaciones.

—Gracias.

Salieron de la cafetería y se despidieron cordialmente antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos destinos.

Pansy se apareció en la mansión milenaria de la familia Parkinson. No había puesto un pie ahí desde que fue absuelta de todos los cargos al final de la guerra; rentaba un departamento en el Londres muggle, alejada de los prejuicios de la sociedad que no sabía lo que había tenido que pasar durante la guerra.

Recorrió en silencio los pasillos y finalmente suspiró y convocó al que había sido su elfo doméstico hace más de cinco años.

—Druzer.

Un pequeño elfo apareció ante ella con un chasquido.

—Ama Pansy, ¿en qué puede Druzer ayudarle?

—Necesito que restauren la mansión, hay que limpiarlo todo. Volveré a vivir aquí.

La criatura asintió y desapareció de ahí sin decir nada.

Ella continuó recorriendo la mansión, y empezó a encontrarse con algunos de los elfos que limpiaban todo a su paso.

Los días antes del viernes pasaron en un parpadeo mientras supervisaba los avances en la restauración de su mansión, sus ocupaciones en el mundo muggle y el papeleo en el Ministerio, lo que la mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo.

El viernes por la tarde pasó un par de horas buscando la ropa que sería adecuada usar para la cena en Grimmauld Place; no quería verse muy formal, pero tampoco quería que pareciera que no era importante para ella.

Finalmente se decidió por un conjunto muggle de jeans, una blusa ligeramente escotada y unos preciosos tacones; el tiempo que había pasado conociendo a los muggles le había permitido apreciar la moda que predominaba en esa parte del mundo.

Se apareció en Grimmauld Place exactamente a las siete de la noche, mentalmente preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir.

**Harry**

Estaba en la cocina cuando escucho la llegada de su invitada por Red Flú. Se quitó el delantal que había estado usando y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde Tedyy ya estaba recibiendo a Pansy.

—… mi padrino está en la cocina. ¿Quieres pasar? —Escuchó decir a Teddy.

—Por supuesto.

—No será necesario, Pansy —intervino él—, bienvenida a mi hogar.

—Gracias.

—Yo… supongo que ya conociste a Teddy.

—Así es, nos estábamos presentando.

Harry no supo que más decir y la intervención de Andromeda, fue lo único que evitó que un silencio incómodo cayese sobre ellos.

—¡Harry, dejaste la estufa encendida!

El pelinegro salió alarmado de ahí, dejando a Pansy y a su ahijado riéndose de su descuido. Cuando llegó a la cocina, lo primero que vio fue la cara de molestia de Andromeda, que había logrado salvar la sartén que él había abandonado.

Enseguida entraron también Pansy y Teddy, todavía con las sonrisas burlonas en sus caras.

La mediana de las Black interrumpió sus reproches a Harry en cuanto se percató de la presencia de su invitada.

—Oh, tú debes de ser Pansy Parkinson.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Tonks.

—Dime Andromeda.

—Por supuesto.

Ambas mantuvieron una breve charla banal mientras Harry terminaba de preparar el platillo que había olvidado.

—Bueno, damas. ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor? La cena estará lista dentro de poco.

Andromeda se quitó su delantal y preparó rápidamente una bandeja con bebidas y tentempiés que Harry llevó a la mesa.

—Y dígame, señorita Parkinson…

—Llámeme Pansy, por favor —interrumpió la pelinegra.

—Bien, Pansy. ¿A qué te dedicas actualmente?

—Oh, por ahora estoy estudiando una carrera en el mundo muggle.

Harry, que había estado sirviendo vino, volteó sorprendido, dejando que el vino se derramase de la copa en el proceso.

—Padrino, estás tirando el vino.

Él reaccionó y dejó la botella sobre el mueble.

—Oh, cierto. Teddy ¿podrías traer el trapo de la cocina para limpiarlo, por favor?

En cuanto el chico se fue, Harry sacó una copa de plástico y vertió jugo de uva en ella; después la dejó despreocupadamente junto a las otras.

—Es para Teddy —explicó a la mirada interrogante de Pansy—, cree que es vino.

Ella se limitó a asentir, y enseguida llegó Teddy, que empezó a limpiar el vino derramado.

Andromeda sonrió y volteó hacia Pansy.

—Me decías, querida.

—Oh sí, estoy terminando la carrera de diseño de modas; me faltan dos años, después quisiera establecer una boutique.

La mujer asintió y tomó una de las copas que le ofrecía Harry.

—No sabía que estabas estudiando —comentó él.

—No es algo que sea de dominio público.

Él sonrió y le entregó su copa a Teddy, que empezó a beberla vorazmente.

—¿Por qué diseñadora?

—Después de la guerra, cuando Astoria se casó con Ron, yo me mudé a Londres por sugerencia de Molly. Conviví de cerca con los muggles, y me enamoré de la ropa, tan diferente a la mágica; pasé un par de años vagando por desfiles de moda, comprando revistas y mucha ropa.

»Un día, asistí a un desfile en la Universidad de París; mostraba ropa diseñada por los estudiantes; me gustó tanto que cuando volví a Londres, busqué una Universidad de moda y me matriculé para estudiar, eso fue hace dos años. Y desde entonces, he estado esforzándome para ser la mejor.

Harry se percató de la emoción que transmitía la chica con sus palabras, vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando terminó de hablar; y decidió que le gustaba esa faceta de Pansy.

—Vaya, me alegro mucho por ti —expresó con sinceridad—, ¿estás viviendo todavía en Londres?

—Sí, pero en cuanto recibamos a los niños me mudaré a donde sea necesario. Puedo viajar a diario.

—Es maravilloso, querida —intervino Andromeda—. Sin duda, la moda muggle es hermosa y muy cómoda. Después de que me casé con Ted y conocí la ropa muggle, decidí que era superior a la mágica.

Ambas charlaron un rato sobre la moda y cómo esta había ido cambiando mientras Harry las observaba; parecía que se llevaban bien, podía notar cierta conexión entre ellas. La voz de Andromeda pidiéndole que apagase el horno lo sacó de su ensueño.

Empezó a preparar la comida para llevarla a la mesa cuando Pansy apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Teddy ya está poniendo la mesa, y Andromeda sacó platos. Quiero ayudar.

—¿Qué te parece si terminas de preparar la ensalada? Ya solo hace falta mezclarlo todo.

Preparó la ensalada y ayudó a Harry a llevar la comida a la mesa. Fue una cena agradable.

—Cielos, Andromeda. ¡Es la lasagna más deliciosa que he probado! —exclamó Pansy.

—Gracias. Es la receta de la madre de Ted.

—Después de esto no podré volver a comer la lasagna de los restaurantes. Harry, ¿tú en qué trabajas? —preguntó para cambiar el tema.

—Estoy en el Departamento de Aurores, la próxima semana me promoverán para ser el Jefe.

—Vaya, eso es genial. Muchas felicidades.

La charla continuó, amenizada con las anécdotas ocasionales de Andromeda. Cuando terminó la cena, Pansy ayudó a recoger la mesa y pasaron a la sala, donde bebieron café y continuaron charlando hasta la medianoche, cuando Andromeda se levantó para acostar a Teddy.

—Cielos —exclamó Pansy—, no me di cuenta de la hora. Ya tengo que irme, fue un placer Andromeda, muchas gracias por la cena.

—Por nada, espero que vuelvas pronto.

La bruja empezó a subir las escaleras con Teddy en brazos, dejando solos a Harry y Pansy.

—Ya tengo que irme, Harry.

—Por supuesto, te acompaño a la chimenea.

Ella asintió y empezaron a caminar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él cuando estaban a punto de llegar—, ¿crees poder convivir con Andy?

—¿Estás bromeando? Claro que quiero convivir con ella y con Teddy, son personas maravillosas.

—Me alegro. Gracias por venir aquí hoy.

—Gracias por recibirme, Andy es una gran mujer.

Pansy entró a la chimenea y desapareció, dejando a Harry con la sensación de haber descubierto algo muy interesante y valioso.


	6. Ya casi somos padres

**CAPÍTULO VI: Ya casi somos padres**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. _"Esta historia pertenece al proyecto New Witters de Cristy 1994"_

_Agradecimientos especiales a Cristy por revisar el capítulo y a Cygnus Dorado por la hermosa portada de la historia_

_Hola. He vuelto, tardé un poco en escribir este capítulo porque quedó más largo que los otros; con un poco de suerte los siguientes también serán así._

_Gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron su review, no los he podido responder, pero los agaradezco de todo corazón._

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Draco y Hermione**

Hermione miraba por la ventana del autobús intentando ignorar las quejas del rubio sentado a su lado sobre el tráfico en el Londres muggle y la calidad del transporte público.

Habían recorrido ya dos calles y Hermione no creía poder aguantar eso un minuto más.

—¡Malfoy! —El aludido la volteó a ver con el reproche de haberlo interrumpido en sus ojos—. Ya deja de hablar por favor, soy perfectamente consciente de que el tráfico es terrible y desesperante, y de que obviamente jamás has viajado en transporte público. Pero eso no te da derecho a hacerme la vida imposible.

—¿Imposible, Granger? Tú fuiste la que nos arrastró a ambos a esta chatarra móvil. Definitivamente no es mi culpa.

Ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos sin ceder ni un poco y más cerca de lo que esperaban. Finalmente, Draco desvió la mirada y la paseó a su alrededor con una mueca de asco impresa en su cara; Hermione optó por ignorarlo y siguió mirando por la ventana.

No negaba que lo que Draco decía fuera cierto, pero tampoco aceptaba la culpa por completo; si bien ella había seleccionado todos los cursos, había sido porque él le había dicho que no se involucraría más de lo necesario. Así que la castaña había seleccionado los cursos y le había enviado las fechas y horarios a la secretaria de Draco, tal y como él había solicitado.

Lo único que no había contemplado hasta hacía poco, era que la mayoría de los cursos en el mundo muggle no tenían un lugar seguro para aparecerse o llegar mediante la Red Flú. Así que allí estaban, en un autobús lleno de gente, rumbo a su primer curso que sería para padres primerizos.

Tenían dos meses y medio para prepararse adecuadamente para recibir a los niños; Theo había logrado retrasar la visita del Ministerio para evaluar sus propiedades, y esta se haría dentro de un mes. Y aunque Hermione ya se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que abandonar la casa en la que había vivido toda su vida, aún le resultaba difícil aceptar la vida con Draco.

Después de la cena con Blaise y Daphne, ambos habían descubierto que podían estar juntos sin arrancarse los ojos, pero eso no había hecho que de la nada se llevasen mejor; simplemente se toleraban, y eso parecía ser una limitante hasta cierto punto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al edificio donde se impartiría el curso, Draco había decidido que odiaba el transporte público y que necesitaba comprar una de esas cosas llamativas que circulaban por la carretera y que Hermione había llamado "autos". Definitivamente eran estéticos, lucían cómodos y daban clase a quienes los conducían.

Entraron puntualmente al salón, y tomaron asiento junto a una pareja muggle que parecía emocionada. Inmediatamente Hermione los presentó como el señor y la señora James y entabló una conversación con ellos mientras Draco los observaba extrañado. Poco después entró la directora del curso y les explicó cómo se llevaría a cabo esta dinámica. Draco torció la boca al escuchar que estarían ahí cinco horas aprendiendo cómo tratar al primer hijo.

El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido, ya que las dinámicas, explicaciones y otras actividades lo hicieron interesarse de inmediato; jamás había pensado en todas las cosas que se necesitaban saber para cuidar a un bebé.

Cuando salieron, iba de mejor humor y muy hambriento también. Hermione se despidió de la pareja con la que había estado conversando e intercambiaron números de teléfono, aunque Draco no entendía qué era eso.

—Uf. —Suspiró ella—. El tiempo pasó muy rápido ¿no crees?

—Sí, y después de cinco horas ahí la verdad tengo mucha hambre.

—Yo también. ¿Quieres comer algo? Creo que hay un restaurante por aquí.

Draco aceptó y ella lo llevó a un lugar donde vendían comida rápida. Mientras esperaban a que les tomasen la orden, Hermione le explicó un poco sobre la comida rápida, y después de debatir un rato sobre lo que comerían, se decidieron por una pizza.

En cuanto llegó la comida, Draco no pudo evitar pensar que era sin duda alguna deliciosa, y aunque le asombró un poco que esta se comiera solo con las manos, tuvo que reconocer que los muggles tenían buen gusto con la comida.

—¿Qué te pareció el curso?

—Bastante bien en realidad, tomando en cuenta que son muggles.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y siguieron conversando un rato con más facilidad de la que esperaba. Al parecer la comida chatarra ponía de buen humor al rubio.

Cuando terminaron, ambos se quedaron sentados un momento más.

—Hermione.

—¿Sí?

—Yo… lamento mucho lo de tus padres. No te lo dije ese día, pero lo lamento mucho, imagino que ha de ser difícil para ti vivir ahí.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, definitivamente no esperaba que él dijese algo así. A pesar de la cercanía con sus amigos, no había podido hablar mucho de sus padres con ellos, no sentía que ellos entendieran por lo que estaba pasando; Harry no recordaba nada de los suyos, y Ron aún los tenía vivos. Sin embargo, las palabras de Draco le hicieron sentir que él la entendía.

—Gracias, Draco. Ha sido muy difícil en realidad, la casa está llena de recuerdos; y aunque a veces me lastiman, también me han impedido deshacerme de ella.

Draco asintió comprensivo.

—Mi padre murió poco después de la guerra. Tuvo un paro cardíaco y los medimagos no lo pudieron salvar, si bien cuando terminó la guerra yo lo odiaba, antes de que muriera ya lo había perdonado.

—Lamento escuchar eso. ¿Y tu madre?

—Se quedó en la mansión, creo que a ella le pasa lo mismo que a ti. A pesar de que el suyo fue un matrimonio arreglado, ambos se amaban.

Hermione asintió suavemente y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y sus ojos expresaron lo que las palabras no podían.

"_Vamos a hacer que esto funcione"_

Las semanas pasaron volando, cada sábado o domingo ambos asistían a un curso y cuando este terminaba iban a comer o a cenar, dependiendo de la hora. Incluso un día que habían salido temprano, Draco le pidió que lo acompañara a comprar un auto y que le enseñara a conducir.

Hermione aceptó, un poco sorprendida, y ambos fueron a una agencia. En el camino ella le explicó lo básico sobre los autos y cómo conducirlos. Cuando llegaron, Draco se maravilló por la cantidad de modelos que había.

Una chica muy guapa que se presentó como Hellen los atendió de inmediato, mostrándoles todos los autos y aclarando sus dudas.

—Vaya, este es impresionante —exclamó Draco ante un convertible color rojo.

—Oh, sí —coincidió Hellen—, es un gran auto, tiene mucha potencia y puede tomar mucha velocidad en cinco minutos.

Draco lo examinó con el asombro grabado en sus ojos.

—Es maravilloso pero ¿no lo tendrá en otro color? No quisiera conducir algo tan Gryffindor.

Hermione ocultó una risita por el desconcierto de la muchacha, que a pesar de no entender del todo, fue en busca del catálogo de la empresa para revisar si había más colores.

—Mi padre siempre quiso un auto así —dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba.

—¿Y por qué no lo tuvo?

—¿Has visto el precio, Malfoy? Este es un auto muy caro, mi padre no podía permitírselo.

Draco se encogió de hombros cuando vio el precio.

—Sin duda vale la pena.

—Sí, yo tampoco lo dudo. Es un gran auto.

Enseguida llegó Hellen, diciendo que lo tenían también en negro, gris y blanco, pero que tendría que esperar un par de días a que llegase el que él eligiera.

—Será gris, me gusta ese color.

—De acuerdo, señor Malfoy, entonces podemos ir adentro a terminar el contrato y se lo podremos entregar en su domicilio el martes.

—¿En mi domicilio?

—Así es, lo llevamos hasta la puerta de su casa.

La chica se dio la vuelta para volver al despacho, pero Draco se quedó pensativo y un poco desanimado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Draco? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Ninguna de las propiedades Malfoy puede ser encontrada por muggles, jamás me entregarán el auto.

—Ah.

—Creo que tendré que cancelarlo —declaró.

—No te preocupes, si gustas puedo recibirlo en mi casa, y cuando quieras vas por él.

—¿En serio? ¿No será ninguna molestia para ti?

—En lo absoluto. Anota mi domicilio y que lo entreguen ahí.

—Gracias, Hermione.

Cuando terminó con todo el papeleo que le habían requerido para comprar el auto, fueron a comer a un restaurante de comida china. Desde que había probado la pizza, cada vez que podían, Hermione lo llevaba a probar distintos tipos de comida muggle que Draco había terminado amando.

—Bueno, hoy tomamos el último de los cursos muggles, la próxima semana será la evaluación de las propiedades, y después iniciaremos con los cursos mágicos.

Habían tomado cuatro cursos en el mundo muggle, y Draco había tenido que aceptar que eran interesantes. Con excepción de "El primer día de escuela", todos le habían parecido entretenidos.

—Vaya, el tiempo ha pasado rápido. ¿De qué serán los cursos en el mundo mágico?

—Ummmm, tomaremos uno sobre "Cómo sobrevivir a mi matrimonio concertado" y otro sobre huérfanos de guerra.

—¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi matrimonio concertado?

—Sé que no vamos a casarnos o algo por el estilo, pero creo que estaría bien que pudiésemos convivir tranquilamente no solo los fines de semana, sino a diario.

—Me parece bien.

Ambos habían llegado a un punto donde podían convivir como buenos amigos, pero ahora era tiempo de que aprendieran a convivir como padres.

Tal y como habían prometido en la agencia, el auto llegó a casa de Hermione el martes por la mañana. Lo había guardado en el garaje y le había escrito a Draco para que fuese a por su auto.

Ese día almorzaría con Harry. Desde que habían empezado a tomar cursos no habían podido salir juntos dadas las ocupaciones de ambos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la cochera, llegó el pelinegro.

—¡Harry!

—Hola, Herms. Lindo auto —exclamó asombrado.

—Es de Draco.

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Conoces a otro Draco?

—¿Y por qué estás guardando en tu cochera el auto de Draco Malfoy?

—Lo acompañé a comprarlo el sábado, y puesto que él no puede recibirlo en su casa, ofrecí recibirlo aquí.

—Eres muy buena, Hermione. Y debo de reconocer que Malfoy tiene un muy buen gusto, el Porsche convertible gris es maravilloso.

—¿Entramos? Ya está listo el almuerzo.

Mientras almorzaban se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas, y cuando estaban a punto de terminar apareció Draco Malfoy.

—¿Hermione? Recibí tu nota y vine tan rápido como pude. Estaba trabajando, pero estoy ansioso por ver cómo reaccionará el mundo mágico cuando vea mi maravilloso… —no terminó de hablar en cuanto vio a Harry sentado con Hermione.

—Potter.

—Malfoy. Lindo auto.

—Gracias, es un gran auto.

Hermione poniéndose de pie fue lo único que evitó que un silencio incómodo se estableciese en el comedor.

—Ven, Draco, vamos a por tu auto.

Harry los siguió a la cochera, donde Draco estudió cuidadosamente el auto ahí estacionado.

—Llegó en perfecto estado, Draco. No veo la necesidad de que lo examines.

—¿Me enseñarás a conducirlo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa que lo hacía ver muy apuesto.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos ante su petición.

—Sí, pero tendrá que ser lejos de la ciudad, ocasionarías un accidente si lo conduces por aquí.

Draco sonrió divertido, y Harry tuvo que admitir que el rubio no era tan malo como creía.

—Bueno, Herms, tengo que regresar al trabajo. El almuerzo estuvo delicioso. Te veo luego. Malfoy. Disfruta tu auto.

Draco se río y se despidió con una mano del salvador del mundo mágico.

* * *

**Harry y Pansy**

En cuanto salió de la casa de Hermione, se apareció en una de las propiedades Potter en el Valle de Godric. Después de discutirlo con Pansy y Andromeda, habían acordado que lo mejor sería dejar la casa en Grimmauld Place fuera de esto, lo que lo había llevado a restaurar una de las casas familiares desocupadas.

Supervisó brevemente el trabajo de los elfos que había contratado y tuvo que reconocer que esta casa lucía más hogareña que la mansión Black.

Estaba feliz de haber almorzado con Hermione; la restauración de la casa, su trabajo como Jefe del departamento de aurores y los cursos con Pansy ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y maldijo por la hora que era; se suponía que se vería con Pansy para hablar sobre el curso que tomarían esa tarde. Sería el primer curso que tomaban en el mundo mágico y necesitaban aclarar un par de cosas.

Con un movimiento de varita, se apareció en un callejón cercano a la universidad de la slytherin y entró corriendo al campus. La vio sentada en una de las mesas cercanas a la cafetería y se dirigió hacia allá.

Pansy estaba leyendo cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba frente a ella.

—Llegas tarde, Harry.

—Lo siento, estaba revisando la restauración de la mansión y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Ella se limitó a guardar su libro y apoyó las manos en la mesa.

—¿Cómo va?

—A mi parecer, bastante bien. Teddy está muy emocionado con la mudanza, y sin duda, esta casa es más linda que la de Grimmauld Place.

—Qué bien. Emmm, quería verte para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo respecto a los demás cursos.

—Oh, sí. Bueno, he estado checando algunos en el mundo mágico, y me pareció interesante uno sobre la magia accidental en niños. Will ya tiene ocho años, y creo que en cualquier momento tendremos que lidiar con eso.

—Bien, entonces podemos inscribirnos a ese y tomar uno más en el mundo muggle. Vi sobre uno llamado "Amar a tus hijos adoptivos", pensé que nos sería útil.

Harry asintió pensativo, y después de un momento de debate mental decidió hablar.

—Pansy.

—Dime.

—Yo… me inscribí a otro curso, y quisiera que me acompañaras —Pansy lo miró extrañada, pero guardó silencio para que él pudiese continuar—, es sobre cómo decirle a tu hijo mayor que tendrá un hermano. No he podido decirle a Teddy sobre los hijos de Ron y… él cree que tú y yo estamos juntos por otra razón, una que no involucra niños. Andromeda me dijo que debería de decírselo cuanto antes, pero no he podido hacerlo.

La expresión de la chica se suavizó y puso su mano sobre la que Harry había puesto en la mesa.

—Claro que te acompañaré, Harry. La verdad no había pensado en si Teddy ya lo sabía.

Harry le sonrió agradecido.

—Muchas gracias.

—Bueno, tengo que irme a clase, nos vemos a las cinco.

—Desde luego. ¿Quieres que venga a por ti?

—Sí.

En cuanto la perdió de vista, Harry se apareció en su oficina. Habían programado todos sus cursos en base al horario de Pansy, quien por lo general tenía clases los sábados, y a veces exposiciones los domingos. Desde la cena con Andromeda, ambos habían empezado a convivir más con el fin de limar algunas asperezas del pasado.

Por lo general, cuando el itinerario de Pansy lo permitía, salían a cenar, iban al cine, al teatro o a zoológicos en compañía de Teddy y su abuela. Esto había significado mucho en su relación, principalmente cuando ella los había invitado a la exposición de su primera línea de ropa, que sería dentro de dos semanas.

Las horas siguientes pasaron muy rápido, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya eran las cinco. Se apareció en el mismo callejón de la mañana y, cuando llegó a la universidad, la pelinegra ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

—Vaya, ahora sí llegaste puntual.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Después del enojo de hace unas horas decidí no arriesgarme más. ¿Ya comiste?

—Ummmm, no. No tuve tiempo, necesitaba terminar un vestido.

—Vi una cafetería cerca de aquí. Vamos, tenemos tiempo antes del curso.

Pansy asintió complacida y Harry tomó los libros que ella llevaba en las manos como hacía siempre que iba a por ella a la escuela. En un principio, el gesto del gryffindor la había hecho desconfiar; por lo general los chicos que hacían eso después se creían con derecho para tomar otras cosas de ella, pero cuando vio que el moreno no tenía más intención que la de ser amable, se había acostumbrado a ello.

Entraron a la cafetería que había señalado Harry y ordenaron café y algunas galletas. Decidieron comerlo mientras caminaban hasta el punto de aparición más cercano.

—Pansy.

—¿Sí?

—Emmmm, sé que quizás es mucho pedir, pero el viernes es el cumpleaños de Teddy y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras a festejarlo.

—Vaya, la verdad no creo poder. Los viernes salgo tarde de clase. ¿A qué hora será el festejo?

—En la noche. Iremos a un parque de juegos muggle en Londres.

—Nunca he ido a uno en realidad, estaré encantada de acompañarlos.

—Gracias, significaría mucho para Teddy. ¿A qué hora sales?

—A las seis.

—Genial, pasaremos a por ti y de ahí podemos ir a cenar.

Ella le sonrió agradecida, era una sensación extraña y agradable a la vez que la incluyeran en celebraciones tan íntimas y familiares. Toda su vida estuvo rodeada de fiestas lujosas hechas para impresionar a los invitados sin intenciones de disfrute o convivencia familiar; incluso los desayunos "familiares" eran una demostración de modales y alarde de logros.

Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos en cuanto llegaron al callejón; viendo que su compañera aún tenía las manos ocupadas con su café y las galletas, él la tomó de la cintura suavemente y los apareció en la entrada del edificio en el que sería el curso. Pansy se sorprendió un poco y Harry se percató de su molestia en cuanto llegaron, ya que se alejó rápidamente un poco apenado.

—Lo siento, te vi ocupada y… Acostumbro a hacer eso con Hermione, creo que es un mal hábito.

—Oh, no ocurre nada… solo me sorprendió.

Más tranquilos, ingresaron al edificio.

Salieron de ahí una hora más tarde, satisfechos con lo que habían aprendido.

El viernes llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry. No es que le molestase el cumpleaños de su ahijado, pero este requería demasiado trabajo y desde que había ascendido de puesto sentía que el tiempo no le alcanzaba.

Él y Andromeda se levantaron temprano para empezar con los preparativos del cumpleaños de Teddy.

—¿Invitaste a Pansy?

—Sí, pero hoy tiene clase, así que pasaremos a por ella en la tarde para ir a cenar.

El resto de la plática versó sobre el pequeño Teddy y las características que este poseía. Una hora más tarde, la casa se llenó de gritos y alegría cuando el cumpleañero bajó corriendo para recibir sus abrazos de cumpleaños.

Mientras desayunaban las crepas que había hecho Andromeda, Teddy desenvolvió los regalos que había recibido. Había un libro de historia muggle para niños de parte de Hermione, golosinas de los Weasley, juguetes coleccionables de los Nott y ropa nueva de su abuela.

—Ahora, mi regalo —dijo Harry saliendo y regresando con un paquete muy grande.

El niño lo abrió sumamente emocionado, y las reacciones de él y de su abuela no pudieron ser más opuestas. Teddy gritó de emoción,y Andromeda miró con reproche a Harry ante la maravillosa escoba Nimbus que estaba en la mesa.

—¡Muchas gracias, padrino! ¡Es el mejor regalo de toda la historia!

Harry le desordenó el cabello (que se había vuelto azul eléctrico por la emoción) cariñosamente y él salió corriendo hacia su habitación para dejar sus obsequios.

—Harry, no puedo creer que le hayas regalado una escoba.

—Andy, él ya es mayor para tener una, irá a Hogwarts el próximo año.

—Aun así, sabes que no permiten que los alumnos de primero tengan escobas.

—Por favor, lleva muchos años pidiéndola. Yo hablaré con él sobre cuándo y dónde puede usarla, y me comprometo a enseñarle.

A la mujer no le quedó de otra que ceder y empezaron a recoger la mesa.

El día pasó rápidamente mientras Harry comenzaba a entrenar a Teddy en el uso de la escoba; visitaron la tumba de sus padres, como hacían cada año, y comieron hamburguesas en McDonalds en el Londres muggle.

Finalmente, regresaron a casa para cambiarse la ropa por una más abrigadora ya que la noche prometía ser fría, y subieron al auto de Harry para desplazarse durante la noche.

Se había arreglado para el festejo de Teddy por la noche; le costó mucho trabajo elegir qué usar y terminó pidiéndole opinión a una chica que conocía y que vivía en el departamento de enfrente. Había optado por un atuendo cómodo pero bonito, pantalón de mezclilla oscura, con una blusa rosa semitransparente con manga de campana y zapatos bajos. Se peinó y maquilló con esmero. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una noche de viernes libre, y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar esta al máximo.

Cuando salió de su última clase vio a Harry apoyado en la entrada, esperándola. En cuanto él la vio, se adelantó para ayudarla con todas las cosas que llevaba.

—¿Estás planeando mudarte? —bromeó el moreno.

—No, pero por lo general los viernes tengo que traer todas esas cosas. Creo que voy a ir a mi casa a dejarlas para disfrutar de la noche.

—No te preocupes, las llevaremos y ya verás que no nos estorbarán.

Poco después llegaron a un lindo auto rojo en el que ya los estaban esperando Andromeda y Teddy; en cuanto la vieron llegar ambos se bajaron a saludarla.

—¡Pansy! —exclamó emocionado el niño—, tu escuela es muy grande.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó tiernamente.

—Hola, Pansy, me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado acompañarnos.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. El próximo año ya vas a Hogwarts ¿verdad, Teddy?

—Sí, ahora cumplo diez.

—Bueno, suban todos al auto —interrumpió Harry en cuanto terminó de acomodar las cosas de Pansy en el maletero.

Andromeda y Teddy subieron atrás, dejando a Pansy en el asiento del copiloto.

—Abrochen sus cinturones.

Todos obedecieron y en cuanto estuvieron en marcha, Pansy sacó una caja de regalo de su bolso de mano y se volteó.

—Aquí está tu obsequio, Teddy.

—Gracias, Pansy.

El niño lo abrió emocionado y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa en cuanto vio lo que era.

—¡Wow, muchas gracias, Pansy! Es genial.

—Me alegra que te guste, puedes usarlo a diario y así siempre estarás a tiempo.

—¿Qué le regalaste? —intervino Harry.

—Un reloj diseñado por mí —declaró con orgullo.

El chico arqueó las cejas asombrado.

—Me acabas de poner en desventaja, Pansy, ahora mi ahijado tendrá un reloj más bonito que el mío.

Todos rieron alegremente ante la declaración de Harry y este volvió a mirar al frente.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un auto?

—Desde ayer. Después de ver que tu amigo Malfoy tiene uno, decidí que yo también necesitaba transportarme.

—¿Draco tiene un auto?

—Ajá, ¿no lo sabías?

—No. ¿Tú cómo te enteraste?

—El martes fui a almorzar con Hermione, cuando llegué le acababan de entregar el auto de tu amigo, y poco antes de que terminásemos, llegó Malfoy ansioso por aprender a conducir su Porsche gris.

—Vaya, nunca creí que Draco comprara un auto, y menos que Granger le enseñara a conducir.

—La vida está llena de sorpresas —respondió él con simpleza.

—¿A dónde iremos a cenar, padrino?

—Bueno, Teddy. Yo les iba a sugerir que fuéramos primero al parque y después a cenar. Les digo por experiencia propia que no es bueno subirse a ciertos juegos con el estómago lleno.

—¿Qué te pasó, Harry? —intervino Andromeda.

—La primera vez que fui a un parque de diversiones —comenzó a relatar él—, fue con Hermione y Ron poco antes de la boda de este. Comimos comida china y después nos fuimos a divertir, pero en cuanto terminó el primer juego al que nos subimos, tenía el estómago revuelto. Desde entonces aprendí que para ir a un parque de diversiones, tienes que hacerlo con el estómago vacío.

Por segunda vez en la noche todos se rieron por la anécdota y enseguida se pudo divisar a lo lejos las luces de la rueda de la fortuna. Tedy chilló de emoción y Pansy se pegó a la ventanilla para ver a lo lejos, sin percatarse de la mirada de ternura por parte de Harry que le ganó este gesto.

Harry estacionó el auto y todos bajaron muy emocionados. Lo primero que vio Teddy fue el carrusel y decidió subirse.

—Padrino ¿te subirás conmigo?

—¡Claro! Amo el carrusel.

Sin importarle las risas de Andromeda y Pansy, ambos se subieron a los caballos del juego y empezaron a jugar.

—Es como un niño —dijo Pansy al verlos pasar dando vueltas.

—Sí, cuando se comporta así, pienso que Teddy ha sido la forma de reivindicar su infancia tan complicada.

—¿Complicada?

—Sí, sus tíos lo maltrataron mucho y no tuvo una infancia feliz. Pero a pesar de ello, ha sido un hombre muy feliz.

Pansy se quedó pensando en esas palabras y poco después bajaron sus acompañantes del carrusel.

Teddy se subió a varios juegos para niños, carritos que daban vueltas, sillas que volaban y otros más.

—Oh mira, Teddy —exclamó Harry emocionado—, allá están las tazas giratorias. Vengan —dijo al tiempo que arrastraba consigo a las chicas—, vamos a subirnos.

Se subieron los cuatro en una taza y empezaron a dar vueltas y vueltas. Pansy estaba muy divertida, aun cuando se bajó muy mareada del juego. Visitaron varios juegos más en los que se subieron Teddy y Harry o solo Teddy.

Cuando se bajaron de los carritos chocones, compraron algodones de azúcar y comenzaron a disfrutar de los juegos de tiro al blanco, bolos y pesca, en donde Harry ganó una bonita serpiente azulada con una coronita que le obsequió a Pansy.

—Después de todo, yo pertenezco a la casa de los leones —añadió con una sonrisa.

El lugar estaba sumamente animado, los gritos de emoción y las risas contagiaron a la pelinegra, que empezó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo tenía que no se divertía así.

—Ven, Pansy —ordenó Harry tomándola de la mano.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Subiremos a la montaña rusa.

—¿La montaña rusa?

—Esa —señaló los asientos unidos que subían y bajaban velozmente recorriendo unos rieles dispuestos.

—Es muy alto.

—Te vas a divertir, ya verás.

Enseguida ambos se sentaron y devolvieron con la mano los saludos de Teddy y Andromeda.

—¿Por qué Teddy no sube?

—Es muy pequeño para esta atracción, no puede subir.

—Entonces no deberíamos de habernos subido nosotros, es su festejo de cumpleaños.

—Sí, pero tú nunca habías estado en un parque de diversiones y no podía permitir que te fueras sin esta experiencia.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, la hilera de vagones comenzó a avanzar y estuvieron subiendo lentamente la colina del juego.

—¡Ahora viene lo divertido, sujétate fuerte!

Pansy obedeció y el asiento comenzó a descender a una velocidad tan alta que gritó por la adrenalina, después de la primera bajada, el juego se volvió más intenso, subían y bajaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, pasaban curvas y quedaban de cabeza. Ambos chicos gritaban de la emoción y reían. Cuando la atracción se detuvo, Pansy se sintió más ligera y tranquila de lo que se había sentido jamás. Le gustaba esa sensación.

Se subieron los cuatro a la rueda de la fortuna y disfrutaron de la vista desde las alturas. Harry y Pansy probaron otros juegos más intensos y comieron helado, elotes preparados y papas y plátanos fritos. Comieron la comida chatarra más deliciosa que habían probado, y para cuando se fueron para ir a cenar, todos tenían la sensación de no poder comer más.

—Iba a llevarlos a un restaurante donde hay un buffet delicioso —inició Harry cuando ya estaban en el auto—, pero no creo que podamos apreciar su comida en estas condiciones.

—¿A dónde iremos, padrino?

—¿Qué les parece si compramos pastel y más helado y lo comemos en un parque? Conozco uno muy bonito por aquí.

La idea fue aceptada con singular alegría, y Harry detuvo el auto frente a una pastelería donde Teddy escogió dos pasteles, uno de cuatro chocolates y uno de fresa. Compraron mucho helado y varias golosinas más que comieron en un tranquilo parque sentados en mantas que llevaba Harry.

A las once de la noche Teddy cayó en los brazos de Morfeo con una gran sonrisa en la boca, y decidieron que era hora de marcharse. Harry y Pansy recogieron todo mientras Andromeda llevaba a su nieto al auto.

—Me divertí mucho, Harry, gracias por invitarme. Quizá deberías de planear mi festejo de cumpleaños —comentó con una sonrisa.

—No es mala idea, ¿cuándo es?

—El siete de octubre.

—Bien, festejaremos entonces.

Ella estaba de espaldas y Harry no notó el suave sonrojo que se reflejó en sus mejillas. Poco después subieron las cosas al auto.

—Creo que yo me quedo aquí.

—¿Por qué, Pansy? —preguntó Andromeda.

—Me puedo aparecer desde aquí.

—Bajo ninguna circunstancia, no lo permitiré.

—Andy, en serio, no quiero molestar.

—Créeme, no es ninguna molestia. Te llevaremos a casa.

Subió al auto y enseguida subió también Harry.

—¿Cuál es tu dirección?

Ella se la dio y Harry se dirigió hacia allá, unos minutos después estaban frente a un edificio departamental.

—Bueno, aquí vivo. Último piso, para cuando quieran venir a visitarme.

—Gracias. Me bajaré a ayudarte —mencionó Harry.

—Gracias.

Ambos bajaron y Harry la ayudó a bajar sus cajas con material que ocupaba.

—Si quieres déjamelo aquí.

—No, lo llevaré hasta tu departamento.

Tomaron el ascensor y Pansy abrió la puerta.

—Déjalos ahí —señaló una mesa.

Harry observó todo a su alrededor, el suelo llenó de telas, los maniquíes dispersos por doquier, las mesas y los sillones con bocetos, lápices, tijeras y cintas métricas.

—Tu departamento es…

—Muy desordenado, lo sé.

—No iba a decir eso, yo diría personalizado.

Pansy río cantarinamente.

—No te preocupes, sé que es desordenado. Pero he aprendido que el diseño, la escritura y el arte no funcionan con orden; el fruto de estas actividades surge de lo caótico.

Harry se dio cuenta de que a la pelinegra le apasionaba hablar sobre su trabajo, y que se le iluminaban los ojos cuando lo hacía.

—Nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana en el Ministerio.

—Adiós.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Pansy se apresuró a semiordenar las cosas que acababa de traer.

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place pasada la medianoche, y Harry bajó a su ahijado en brazos para no despertarlo mientras que Andromeda acomodaba las cosas que había en el auto. Bajó a despedirse y se acostó, había sido un día muy largo y al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano.

Cuando sonó la alarma a las seis de la mañana, la apagó y volvió a dormir. Lo despertó su ahijado de ahora diez años llamándolo a gritos.

—Padrino, ya es hora de desayunar —urgía el chiquillo.

Harry se levantó sobresaltado y miró el reloj, ¡las nueve y media de la mañana! Le quedaba justo una hora y media para ponerse presentable y revisar por última vez la casa que habían restaurado.

Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió apresuradamente. Sabiendo que peinarse era una causa perdida. Se cepilló y salió corriendo de su habitación.

—Harry —saludó Andromeda—, te quedaste dormido. ¿La casa está lista?

—Creo que sí, Andy. Ordené a los elfos ayer que la limpiasen y arreglasen todo. Hoy tengo que ir a pagarles y a revisar que esté todo bien.

Tomó una taza de café y sin despedirse se apareció frente a la linda casa que acababan de restaurar. Las ventanas estaban limpias, el jardín lucía precioso, y cuando entró no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo pulcro de los pisos y lo brillante de las lámparas.

—Señor Potter —saludó uno de los elfos.

—Hemos hecho todo como lo pidió, lo esperábamos ayer.

—Lo sé, Donky, no pude venir.

El elfo asintió y llevó a Harry a recorrer toda la casa. Todo estaba perfecto, los muebles eran una mezcla de nuevos y viejos, la cocina era totalmente nueva, y las habitaciones invitaban a tomar un descanso.

Felicitó a los elfos por su buen trabajo y les entregó una bolsa llena de galeones. Ellos le dieron las gracias y desaparecieron todos con un sonoro "plop". Hermione había logrado la liberación de los elfos hacía dos años, y ahora había una empresa dirigida por ellos que hacía contratos para que estos trabajasen.

El gryffindor miró su reloj y con un suspiro volvió a aparecerse en Grimmauld Place, faltaban veinte minutos para las once y quería desayunar algo.

Andromeda recalentó el desayuno cuando lo vio aparecer y le hizo compañía mientras él devoraba la comida, ya que tenía mucho apetito. En cuanto terminó, ayudó a la mujer a lavar los trastes y se despidió para aparecerse en las afueras del Ministerio.

El lujoso Porsche gris estacionado afuera le indicó que Malfoy ya había llegado. Entró y se encontró con Hermione esperándolo en la puerta.

—Harry, llegas sumamente tarde. Son las once en punto y habíamos quedado de vernos diez minutos antes.

—Lo siento, Herms, me desperté tarde y tuve que hacer algunas cosas antes de venir.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y corrieron todo el camino hasta la oficina de Kingsley. Cuando llegaron, ya eran las once con cinco.

—Llegas tarde —fue el saludo de Pansy.

—Ya sé, me quedé dormido.

Harry vio que Malfoy ocultaba con la mano una risa burlona, pero la aparición de Kingsley le impidió discutir por ello con el rubio.

* * *

**Draco y Hermione**

Entraron al despacho del Ministro y se sentaron en parejas como habían sido asignados para cuidar a los niños. Draco vio a cuatro personas más esperándolos.

—Chicos —comenzó a hablar Kingsley—, ellos son Rupert Dinsly, Helena Clearwater, Mary Frankston y Kelly Allison. Son los principales miembros del Departamento de Asuntos Familiares, y son quienes llevan el caso de los hijos de Ronald y Astoria Weasley. Por ello, evaluarán las propiedades que van a presentar para decidir cuál será un mejor lugar para que crezcan los niños. Antes de que vayan a revisarlas, quiero que sepan que los padres de Astoria han solicitado la custodia de los niños —Draco apretó los puños y Hermione palideció—, puesto que los padres los han dejado como tutores a ustedes, la ley no permite que los niños vivan con sus abuelos. Pero, dos de los cuatro miembros aquí presentes, creen que los niños estarían mejor con sus abuelos; lo hemos llevado a consideración, y se ha determinado que seguiremos lo ya estipulado. Para que la custodia no les sea retirada, deben de mostrar un comportamiento intachable y la capacidad para criar adecuadamente a los chicos.

»Recibirán una visita mensual de cualquiera de estos miembros para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden. Se les harán observaciones y todo quedará plasmado en un expediente de seguimiento. Cualquier incumplimiento a las normas establecidas o comportamiento inadecuado, les retirará la custodia de los menores. ¿Alguna duda?

Los cuatro negaron aunque él tenía ganas de preguntar: ¿por qué iban a confiarle la custodia de los niños a gente que los había desconocido? Hermione le pellizcó suavemente el brazo indicándole que había pensado en preguntar lo mismo.

—Bien —continuó Kingsley—, también los acompañarán los señores Nott. El señor Nott se ha ofrecido como su abogado, así que jugará un papel fundamental en esto.

Los cuatro miembros del Departamento de Asuntos Familiares salieron, y el Ministro les hizo una señal prácticamente imperceptible para que se quedasen.

—Yo pienso lo mismo que ustedes, chicos, es una tontería otorgar la custodia de los niños a sus abuelos, tomando en cuenta que los desconocieron cuando nacieron.

—¿Entonces por qué lo permitió? —preguntó Hermione.

—Yo no puedo tomar o prohibir decisiones de otros departamentos. Desafortunadamente, estoy dentro de este caso por respeto a Ronald Weasley y porque Astoria me lo pidió personalmente.

—¿Astoria se lo pidió? —exclamó con sorpresa Draco.

—La señora Weasley tenía la sensación de que moriría pronto, desde que nació William, me pidió que si moría me ocupase personalmente de sus hijos. Petición que me repetía cada vez que me veía. Creo que quedó muy afectada por la guerra.

Todos asintieron mecánicamente y se retiraron para no levantar sospechas, pero Draco se quedó un momento más.

—Señor Ministro.

—¿Sí, Draco?

—¿Cree que los Greengrass pudieron haber hablado con algunos miembros del Departamento de Asuntos Familiares?

—No lo sé, Draco. Probablemente sí tuvieron algo que ver.

Él asintió y salió pensando en que, si se trataba de dinero, definitivamente su fortuna era más grande que la de los señores Greengrass.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Draco? —preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

—Luego te explicó —respondió del mismo modo.

Ambos se separaron y pusieron atención a la señorita Allison, que en ese momento explicaba la forma en qué procederían.

—… Nos encontraremos con los señores Nott en la mansión Malfoy, que es la que examinaremos primero.

Todos asintieron y poco después se desaparecieron.

Draco observó con orgullo las miradas impresionadas que todos (menos Pansy), dirigieron a la hermosa casa frente a ellos. Rodeada por un jardín sumamente extenso, había cercado todo y mandado a instalar juegos para los niños.

En la puerta principal ya los estaban esperando Theo y Luna, quienes los saludaron efusivamente. Entraron detrás de los revisores y Draco, comportándose como un perfecto anfitrión, abría las puertas y explicaba las adecuaciones que había hecho para que la construcción fuera más segura.

A veces alguno de los revisores hacía alguna pregunta que era respondida correctamente por el rubio y registrada por los mismos revisores.

—Bien —dijo el señor Dinsly cuando terminaron la revisión—, proseguiremos con la revisión de la casa de la señorita Granger.

Hermione hizo un movimiento de varita y todos desaparecieron.

Se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa de dos pisos que había pertenecido a sus padres.

—¿Por qué nos apareció dentro de la casa, señorita Granger? Se supone que debemos de examinar también el entorno donde se encuentra la casa.

—Disculpe, señorita Frankster, pero me temó que la casa está ubicada en el Londres muggle; mis vecinos seguramente se asustarían si aparecemos de la nada en la entrada.

La aludida asintió y empezaron a tomar anotaciones. Hermione los guio por la casa, que no había sufrido muchas modificaciones. A comparación de la gran casa de Draco, la suya era más pequeña, pero también más hogareña.

Las preguntas fueron menos que las que le hicieron a Draco, pero la hicieron sentir más incómoda.

—Por último, señorita Granger —comenzó la señorita Clearwater—. ¿Esta casa la adquirió usted después de la guerra?

—No, aquí he vivido toda mi vida. Era la casa de mis padres.

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita. Sabemos de la situación con ellos.

Ella asintió con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sintió a Harry abrazándola por atrás, y ella instintivamente se volteó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Señor Potter —llamó la señorita Clearwater—, los esperaremos en su propiedad.

Hermione agradeció interiormente la privacidad que les concedían y sollozó con más fuerza.

Cuando supo que no podría recuperar a sus padres, casi no lloró en realidad. Creía que había sido por un bien mayor, pero cuando Harry y Ron empezaron a separarse para continuar con su vida, empezó a sentir el peso de la soledad.

Ahora, con la muerte de Ron y Astoria, la ausencia de sus padres le dolía más que nunca. Dejó que Harry la abrazara un rato más y poco después se separó, se limitó a asentirle y él los apareció en la propiedad Potter.

—Vaya, Harry, quedó bastante linda.

—Sí, apenas la vi hoy por la mañana y quedé impresionado.

Los demás los estaban esperando en la entrada y los revisores ya estaban haciendo algunas anotaciones. Harry abrió la puerta y se limitó a guiarlos por las demás habitaciones sin ofrecer explicaciones más allá de lo que le preguntaban.

Draco observó que, si bien era más pequeña que la suya, era bastante lujosa.

—Nada mal, Potter.

—Gracias, Malfoy.

Finalmente se aparecieron en la milenaria mansión de los Parkinson.

Sin duda alguna, esta casa lucía más grande que la de Draco. Los Parkinson habían tenido una mansión hermosa, con algunas hectáreas de bosque alrededor, y el jardín lucía lleno de flores y árboles.

—La remodelaste ¿cierto? —preguntó Draco.

—Siempre creí que era un poco lúgubre. Aproveché para darle un poco de color.

La enorme casa hizo a todos los presentes girar sus cabezas de un lado a otro intentando abarcarlo todo.

—Yo la decoré —escuchó Draco que susurró la chica junto a Harry.

—Vaya, quizá quieras decorar la mía —bromeó.

Pansy no le contestó, ya que empezó a guiarlos a todos por las numerosas habitaciones que había remodelado. Les tomó más de media hora recorrer toda la mansión, y cuando terminaron, volvieron a aparecerse en el Ministerio.

—Todas las propiedades que visitamos hoy son adecuadas para criar a los niños. Entre ustedes elijan una y notifíquenos sobre la elegida. Dentro de un mes exactamente recibirán a los niños y desde entonces también nos recibirán a uno de nosotros cada mes para supervisar las condiciones —señaló la señorita Allison.

—Disculpe, señorita —escuchó hablar a Potter.

—¿Sí, señor Potter?

—Tengo una duda. Mi ahijado vive conmigo. Como ya sabrá, su abuela y yo quedamos como sus tutores tras la muerte de sus padres. Ahora con los niños, ¿cómo va a ser la convivencia?

—Oh sí, estoy al tanto del caso de Teddy Lupin. A reserva de lo que diga la señorita Parkinson, puede seguir viviendo con él y con su abuela.

—Gracias.

Los representantes se retiraron y ellos salieron guiados por Theo y Luna a una cafetería cercana al Ministerio.

—Bien, chicos. Ya se enteraron de la situación con los Greengrass —dijo Theo después de que ordenaron.

—Sí —respondió Harry por todos.

—Su comportamiento debe de ser impecable a menos que quieran renunciar a la custodia.

—¿Pueden hacer eso, Theo? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿dar la custodia a otras personas que no fueron estipuladas?

—Me temo que sí. Ellos ya presentaron su solicitud para la custodia, y el Departamento de Asuntos Familiares impuso su condición.

Todos guardaron silencio y se centraron en las bebidas que les habían llevado.

—¿Puedes hacer algo? —preguntó el rubio después de pensar mucho la situación.

—Por ahora no, necesito demostrar que no son personas aptas para cuidar niños, pero para hacerlo, necesito pruebas.

Dejaron eso de lado y charlaron de temas más triviales.

—¿Irán a la celebración del dos de mayo, mañana? —preguntó inocentemente Luna.

Todos se removieron incómodo y Draco fue el primero en contestar.

—No, me temo que la celebración no se extiende para los que nos equivocamos de bando.

Pansy no dijo nada pero asintió de acuerdo con Draco.

—No —respondió Harry—, Andromeda y yo no acostumbramos a festejar ese día. Es más bien un día de luto para nosotros.

La mención de Andromeda llamó la atención de Draco.

—¿Andromeda Black?

—Andromeda Tonks, dejó de ser una Black cuando se casó con Ted.

—Pero es la misma, ¿no?

—Sí, Malfoy. Andromeda Tonks o Black es la misma.

—Y ¿por qué es un día de luto?

—Porque ese día murieron su hija y su yerno.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la mesa.

—Lo siento. Es mi tía y… no sabía ni siquiera que tenía una hija.

—No pasa nada, Malfoy. ¿Irás, Hermione?

—No, acompañaré a los Weasley.

—Esto es irónico. Se supone que el festival es para ustedes y no asisten —dijo Pansy.

Todos rieron tratando de alivianar el ambiente y casi enseguida Draco se levantó.

—Me retiro, mi madre debe de estar esperándome para almorzar.

—Un momento —intervino Hermione—. Ni siquiera hemos decidido en dónde vamos a vivir.

El rubio se volvió a sentar.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno —intervino Theo—, los supervisores dijeron que pueden vivir en cualquiera, solo es cuestión de que se pongan de acuerdo.

—Pides cosas muy difíciles, Theo —declaró Pansy con un resoplido—, Harry y yo creo que lo decidiremos con una moneda.

—De hecho, querida Pansy. A ustedes dos iba a sugerirles que vivieran en tu mansión, es espaciosa y tiene mucho terreno al aire libre; tomando en cuenta que van a vivir con tres niños, creo que sería algo muy ventajoso.

—Me parece bien —dijo Harry—. Supongo que este mes que nos queda lo podemos aprovechar para mudarnos y terminar de ponernos de acuerdo.

Ella asintió y Theo volvió su atención a Draco y Hermione.

—¿Y ustedes?

—Bueno, Malfoy. Los revisores dijeron que ambas casas eran óptimas, podemos tranquilamente vivir en la mía, es lo suficientemente grande y su posición asegura inculcarles un poco de la vida muggle a los niños.

—Bajo ninguna circunstancia, no estoy dispuesto a vivir en un lugar tan pequeño, ni siquiera biblioteca tiene.

—Para que lo sepas, Malfoy, tengo una biblioteca bastante grande.

—Ja, ¿tres libros en dos libreros es una biblioteca? No me hagas reír, Granger.

—No, de hecho tengo más de cuatrocientos libros —declaró con suficiencia.

Esto hizo que todos excepto Harry la mirasen muy sorprendidos.

—Aun así —replicó el rubio, poco dispuesto a ceder—, no tienes libros de magia antigua, ni libros de grandes casas.

—De hecho sí. Harry me permitió llevarme todos los libros que quisiera de la biblioteca Black. No tienes nada que temer, Malfoy, y en su defecto, puedo hacer un espacio para que pongas los tuyos.

Draco la miró boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

—Tú…tú. ¿Sacaste libros de su ancestral y sagrado hogar? Apuesto a que mi tía Adromeda pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró.

—No finjas que la conoces, Malfoy. De hecho estaba muy dispuesta a que me los llevara. Recuerdo que dijo "Llévate todos los que quieras, querida. Entre más lejos los tenga de mí, mejor".

—No me importa. Mi casa me parece un mejor lugar, hay mucho espacio, una gran biblioteca y sin vecinos molestos.

—Déjame decirte que la convivencia con otros niños a temprana edad asegura una mejor formación como persona.

—Podrán estar con el ahijado de Potter y los hijos de los Weasley y de Daphne.

—Niños ajenos a su familia.

—Ya está bien —intervino Theo, cansado de la situación—, tengo una gran idea. Dejemos que los niños decidan dónde quieren vivir.

Ninguno de los dos encontró un argumento que rebatiera su idea, así que no les quedó de otra que aceptar.

—Luna, ve a por los niños por favor.

La rubia asintió feliz y salió para poderse desaparecer. Theo pidió la cuenta y entre todos la pagaron. Cuando salieron de la cafetería, Harry y Pansy se despidieron, él argumentando algo relacionado con Teddy y ella diciendo que tenía tarea que hacer.

En cuanto se apareció Luna con los niños, los tres se apresuraron a ayudarla. Theo les explicó brevemente la situación y se aparecieron en la casa de Hermione, que recorrieron de arriba abajo; luego, sin pedir ninguna opinión, se volvieron a aparecer, esta vez en la casa de Draco.

William y Athenea la recorrieron sumamente emocionados.

—Tía Mione —llamó William cuando habían terminado el recorrido—. ¿La casa en la que yo viviré es tan grande como esta?

—De hecho, querido, es más grande.

El niño chilló emocionado y finalmente Theo le preguntó a la niña en qué casa le gustaría vivir.

—Aquí —aseguró, decidida—, es grande y tiene un gran jardín. Como la casa en la que vivíamos con mis papás —terminó con tristeza.

Hermione se agachó para abrazarla y le susurró al oído.

—No llores, querida. Sé que tus padres están contigo en este momento, cuidándote como siempre lo han hecho.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. ¿Sabes? Yo también perdí a mis padres.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo murieron?

—Me temo que no sé si están muertos o vivos. Hace tiempo tuve que borrarles la memoria para protegerlos, y ahora no me recuerdan.

La niña se mostró impactada ante la noticia.

—Entonces… ¿Ellos ya no te quieren?

—En realidad no lo sé, cariño. Pero yo creo que aún, dentro de sus corazones, me quieren. Así es el amor de los padres, nunca acaba a pesar de las circunstancias.

La pequeña asintió, más tranquila, y salió corriendo tras su hermano. Hermione empezó a incorporarse y Draco le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Ella se dejó ayudar y, ya de pie, se encontró muy cerca de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Y bien, Granger? ¿Lista para mudarte?

—Arruinas todos los buenos momentos, Malfoy.

—Oh, vamos, dejaré que tu habitación esté cerca de la biblioteca y que tenga una enorme bañera —dijo divertido.

—Está bien, pero acepto solamente por lo de la biblioteca.

* * *

_Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Espero con ansias sus comentarios en un review._

_No prometo fecha de actualización próxima, ya que estoy en exámenes de admisión a la Universidad, y traigo entre manos un proyecto de escritura de una pequeña novela propia._

_Deseenme suerte._


End file.
